


Fried Chicken Adventures

by SparklySheep



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 18:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklySheep/pseuds/SparklySheep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>everyone likes fricking except for onew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fried Chicken Adventures

**Author's Note:**

> hey just a heads-up, i forgot that paragraphing on this site is a bit messed up. unfourtunately, as a result of this the different paragraphs in this arent exactly obvious.
> 
> i know that some people wont mind, but if you are like me it will bug you to no ends. i promise that when i get access to a computer with internet i will fix this problem. i am so sorry.

You wake up from a long sleep inside a nice hotel room. At first you don’t recognize your surroundings, but after a look around you remember that you are in London, and this is your band’s first stop in a tour of the UK. You are lying on one of the two double-beds in your room, stomach down with an arm draped across Minho.  
“Mm, Minho. You awake” you ask sleepily.  
“Hmm? Yeah, I am now. What time is it?” He moves your arm and sits up. You both look over at the clock. “Aish! Minnie, its past noon! We need to get up and eat!” He plants a quick kiss on your forehead and rushes out of bed, heading towards his suitcase.  
Your name is Lee Taemin, you are nineteen years old, you are a South Korean pop-star, and you are currently debating in your head whether or not to convince your boyfriend to calm down and rest a little while longer. You don’t really feel like going back to sleep, but you want to stay here with Minho. You are about to give up and join Minho in getting dressed, when suddenly an idea hits you. You earn a suspicious look from your partner as a devilish grin spreads across your face.

-

“‒ho. You awake?” you hear a drowsy voice ask from right beside your ear. You answer the question, and inquire as to the time. You choose to check the clock yourself when Taemin doesn’t answer immediately.  
You realize with horror that you have overslept. Probably no one else in the band even cares, they might have even planned on sleeping in because you are all so jet-lagged, but you’re hoping to wander around town today because it was one of the few days where you had a free schedule on this tour.  
“Minnie, it’s past noon! We need to get up and eat!”  
You get out of bed quickly‒too quickly‒and earn yourself a head rush. Striding over to your suitcase, you get the sense that your boyfriend is up to something. One quick glance to the side and you see that, sure enough, Minnie is doing the face again.  
“Y’know, I have a great idea for a meal. Wanna hear it?” he teases, voice full of mischief. You straighten your back, and ponder what to say to that.  
“…That’s okay, Min. I have a feeling I know what you’re going to suggest.” you slowly articulate, making sure your tone doesn’t let on how you feel about his suggestion. He looks at you, and you can see that he is analysing you anxiously. You smile, watching your Minnie Mouse squirm.  
“That sounds just about my speed.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank 4 reading uwu
> 
> *edit:
> 
> sorry chapter 2 isnt done yet, i have stuff to do school-wise because it is june so everything is wrapping up. on top of that i am working really hard on studying piano because i have a recital really soon and i dont think i am ready yet D:


End file.
